


A Lesson in Humility

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Simon discovers something new





	A Lesson in Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday. The prompt was "cold and wet"

"Ellison! Hold up!" Simon Banks stopped next to a tree, bending over to catch his breath.  
  
Jim Ellison turned back from where he'd been scouting an almost non-existent trail for clues as to where they were. "Are you alright?"  
  
Simon looked up at the gray clouds that were sending down an unrelenting drizzle. He was soaked through, and his body was one giant ache. "No, I'm not alright," he growled. "I'm _cold_ and I'm _wet_. Why the hell did I agree to come out here?"  
  
*****  
  
Chief Warren had the bright idea of hosting a team-building get-together that included every PD division. Unfortunately, he decided to stage it on Mt Baker in March. Where the drizzle might have been tolerable in the city, on the mountain it was cold. Not cold enough to turn to snow, but cold enough to cause misery.  
  
Simon had signed Jim up. He figured as an ex-Ranger, Jim would have the best chance in any activity that took place outdoors. Jim often chose to vacation in the wilds--fishing, camping or kayaking. Besides, Jim kept himself in great shape--better than anyone else in Major Crime. Later, when he heard through the grapevine that the division reps would be competing in a "fun" survival exercise, he was doubly glad he'd chosen Ellison.  
  
The problem came when he broke the news. Jim saw right through Simon's selection, but took it with equanimity. He agreed that he was a good candidate and was willing. But Simon was taken aback by Jim's choice of partner. Banks was sure Jim would choose Blair Sandburg. Although technically not part of the PD, Blair usually accompanied Jim on the job and off; he'd often volunteered to do police fund-raisers and other off-duty activities. So, Simon was surprised when Jim asked, "Who'll I be partnered with, sir?"  
  
"I thought you'd take Sandburg."  
  
"He's not part of the department."  
  
"That's never stopped him from being part of our operations, or for you to treat him as a partner."  
  
"He does enough for me and for this department. Besides, he's got something going on at Rainier. I won't have him jeopardize his position there for this."  
  
"Well, who do you suggest? We're running a little short-handed with Rafe out with the flu."  
  
Jim smiled slyly. "What about you, sir?"  
  
"Me?" Banks blustered.  
  
"Who would you suggest instead? Are you saying you're not willing to do what you expect your men to do?" Jim's smile got even wider. _Gotcha!_  
  
Simon sighed. "Have your gear packed. We'll leave Friday after work." Simon gave him the stink eye. "And I'm driving."  
  
Jim gave a little salute as he left Simon's office. "Sir, yes, sir."  
  
*****  
  
Jim walked back to where Simon was leaning against the tree. He was chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"'Cold and wet'. You sound like Sandburg. He's always complaining about being cold and wet."  
  
"And what does he do about it?"  
  
Jim lost his smile and looked out at the surrounding forest. "Nothing. He complains and then he soldiers on. He sits shivering in a warehouse when we're on stakeout. He follows me on the trail of a psycho serial killer. And he accompanied me to rescue a friend, which required him to run from two Deliverance characters who were stalking us, forcing him to ignore his fear of heights and cold and possible death, to jump off a cliff into a river. He then stayed cold and wet all night because we couldn't chance lighting a campfire to warm us." Jim looked straight in Simon's eyes. "That's what Sandburg does after he complains. What are you gonna do?"  
  
Simon listened in humbled silence as Jim recounted what he and Blair went through in order to rescue him from Quinn. He sighed and straightened his shoulders. "I guess I'm going to follow wherever you lead. Do you think we have a chance to win the challenge, or at least make it back alive?" he added jokingly.  
  
Jim took on a listening pose, and Simon knew better than to disturb him. "Yeah, I think we have a good chance. I don't hear anyone between us and the lodge. We'll have to be quick, though."  
  
"Well, let's get a move on, Ellison. I want to kick some butt." He followed as Jim picked a path through the trees. "After that, I want a long, hot shower and an Irish coffee."  
  
Jim chuckled. "That's usually what Sandburg wants, too."  
  
"Well, I can't think of a better person to emulate. And Jim…" Jim turned to look at him. "…the next time I complain, you have my permission to remind me of this little conversation. I'd no idea how often Blair puts himself out, and to what extent." Simon was silent for a minute, partly because he was thinking and partly because they'd started climbing and he needed his breath. "I know he'll refuse to cut back, but is there something we can do to help? I could get him some better gloves or a hat; maybe one of those warmers skiers put in their boots?"  
  
"Well, he does have that butt-ugly Fargo hat that I wouldn't mind tossing in the garbage, and I think he gave his gloves to a bum last week."  
  
"Good, good. I'll get some things together. But you'll have to give it to him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he knows it came from me, he'll think I'm going soft; it's bad for my image." Jim laughed. "Besides, he'll want to know why. He'll keep at it like a dog with a bone until this whole story comes out."  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll figure some way to keep it anonymous." Jim pointed. "See that?"  
  
Simon rolled his eyes. "You know damn well I can't see that. What is it?"  
  
"It's the lodge. I don't see any of the other teams around, unless they're already inside." Jim clapped Simon on the back. "Looks like you'll get bragging rights, sir. And that shower."  
  
*****  
  
Jim was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when Blair walked in the door. "Good timing, Chief. Food's just about ready."  
  
"Good, good," Blair said, absentmindedly.  
  
Jim wiped his hands and came out of the kitchen. "Is everything alright? Problems at the U?"  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Then, what's up? Something bothering you?"  
  
"It's this," Blair answered, thrusting a box he was carrying at Jim. "I received this today."  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"That's the strangest thing. It's--well take a look." He put the box on the table and opened it. He pulled out a dark blue heavy-knit cap, a pair of expensive leather gloves, and a scarf that matched the hat. The last thing he pulled out looked like an oversized cigarette lighter.  
  
"What's that?" Jim asked.  
  
"It's a hand warmer. I've seen skiers use them. Look," Blair explained as he demonstrated. "You open it up and light it like a lighter. You close the lid and the thing warms up. Extinguish the flame and then you put it inside your glove or sock. Cool, eh?"  
  
"Very impressive. So where did these come from?"  
  
"I've no idea. The box was on my desk when I showed up this morning. I was a little freaked out at first when no one could tell me how it got there." Blair laughed. "You should have seen me, Jim. I got a broom from the janitor's closet and used it to lift the lid a little, just to see if it was a bomb or a snake or something, you know? Then I saw these things and I was just baffled."  
  
He took a breath. "Anyway, I didn't want to do anything with them until I got it checked out. But I couldn't get away any earlier and I didn't want to call you over something so little, so I brought it home. So, could you check it out?"  
  
Jim looked carefully at each item, then gave a cautious sniff. "Can't see anything. No weird smell like explosives or drugs." Jim shook his head. "It all looks pretty innocent. Was there a note?"  
  
Blair startled. "Oh, yeah, I totally forgot." He pulled a little tag out of his pocket. He handed it to Jim, who snorted. It read _Happy Vernal Equinox. Hope these keep you warm and dry._  
  
"Sounds very maternal, Chief. Have you asked Naomi?"  
  
Blair looked surprised. "No, she was going to Katmandu, I think, for…" He smacked his forehead. "…the _Equinox_." He looked again at the items wonderingly. "God knows she's not that maternal, but maybe. Well," he said as he picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, "I guess stakeouts are going to be a lot more comfortable. How do I look?"  
  
"Very snappy, and very warm. Maybe now you can give that ugly Fargo hat to the next bum you see."  
  
Blair put his hand over his heart. "I'm wounded, Jim. That hat has kept me warm through many a winter. But," he continued as he pulled on the cap, "perhaps it's time to retire it."  
  
Jim smiled. "Enough with the fashion show. Let's eat." Blair nodded in agreement and headed to his room to put his bounty away.  
  
*****  
  
The following week brought a rare snowstorm to Cascade. It was not enough to shut down the city, but enough to cause the usual traffic headaches. Blair showed up in Major Crime, his knit cap, scarf and jacket dusted with snow. As he greeted Rhonda, Simon came out of his office.  
  
"Rhonda," Simon began and then stopped. "Well, Sandburg, you look downright natty this morning."  
  
Blair grinned, holding his arms out and turning around. "Glad you approve, Simon. They are surprise Equinox gifts."  
  
Simon snorted. "Equinox. You celebrate the weirdest things."  
  
"Hey, I'm all for anything that involves presents. Especially ones that make me look so good," Blair said with a grin.  
  
"Well, maybe next time someone will get you some better-looking jeans," Simon said as he looked pointedly. "Now, some of us have work to do." With a wave, he dismissed Blair and turned to Rhonda. As Blair headed to Jim's desk, he missed Simon's smile.  
  
~~end~~


End file.
